Diskussionsfaden:Femmex/@comment-26020050-20150611100133/@comment-11205547-20150612001607
Danke fürs kompliment im Vorfeld xD Machen wir mal weiter... (hab zuviel Terraria gesuchtet :P) ---------------------------------------- 3 Teile die soweit auseinander liegen, das in der Zwischenzeit ne Menge passiert sein kann (und auch ist), muss man anmerken. Bleiben wir bei der anznehmenden Reihenfolge 2 1 3: In 2 ist der Biss scheinbar noch nicht passiert. Es gab keine Informationen dazu. Nur diese bösen Andeutungen bei manchen Jump Scares ---> Foxy und Mangle beide springen einen gerade zu ins Gesicht mit ihren scharfen Zähnen. Dann kommt Teil 1: Hier bekommen wir ins Gesicht gesagt, das es wohl sowas wie einen Beißunfall gegeben hat. Schließlich Teil 3 der ettliche Jahre später spielt (ein paar Jahrzehnte genauer) wo wir von einem jüngeren Phony Dinge von wer weiß welchem Jahrzehnt an Informationen bekommen. Springtrap muss irgendwann vor oder unmittelbar nach Teil 2 "entstanden" sein ---> Purple Guys Tod. Golden Freddy sah aber schon zu Teil 2 so aus als hätte er wesentlich bessere Zeiten gesehen. Wenn Goldy und Golden Bonnie vom gleichen "Typ" waren, was uns ein Minispiel offeriert, wo sie beide auf der Bühne standen, dann schätze ich wurden die Beiden noch vor Teil 2 ausrangiert. Der Aufbau der Pizzeria in den begehbaren Minispielen (insbesondere das letzte in Teil 3) gleicht ziemlich stark der Location aus Teil 2. Das Sicherheitsbüro (schön ersichtlich durch den Ventilator auf dem Schreibtisch) in dem der letzte Geist startet hat beispielsweise nur einen Zugang, die Öffnung nach vorne. Wenn die "Beißattacke" also garkeine Beißattacke war, sondern einer der in Teil 3 erwähnten Unfälle, geschah das vor Teil 2. Und nehmen wir mal Phone Guys Aussage das Biss und Freigangsverbot (wenn es vllt auch nichts miteinander zu tun hatte) aber zur gleichen Zeit stattgefunden hatte, gibt es Diskrepanzen mit Teil 2. Denn ab diesem Teil wird gesagt, das die Animatronics Geräuschen folgen, immer dahin wo am meisten los ist, damit die Kiddies unterhalten werden. Was ja bei den frisch angeschafften Toys von vornherein keinen Sinn gemacht hätte, wenn sie überhaupt garnicht hätten losmarschieren gedurft hätten. Sprich, die Schnappschloss-Geschichte als Biss kann es nicht gewesen sein. Es gibt aber noch eine aktuellere Sache, die für einen Biss spricht: Die Teaser-Bilder zu Teil 4. Spätestens ab Bonnie ist der Fokus sehr stark auf Zähne und Mäuler gelegt (Freddy hat zwar vier davon, ist aber nicht so krass im Vergleich finde ich ^^), Foxy bekommt sogar eine Zunge spendiert. Dazu die stetige Frage "Was it me?" ("Or me?" bei Foxy) und diese Frage nach dem "Wer war der Beißer?" ist mitunter die quälenste (und im Zusammenhang mit den Animatronics die einzige wirkliche) Frage, die noch offen ist (außer Mangles richtiges Geschlecht vllt. xD, und nein ich denke nicht das die Frage sich darauf bezieht, wer Mangle demoliert hat, bevor da in der Richtung was kommt xD) -------------------------- Was das "nicht berühren!" und "Standard" angeht bedenkst du folgendes, meiner Ansicht nach, nicht: Die Animatronics waren zum Anfassen vorgesehen. Wie will man sicherstellen, das Animatronics die ihren eigenen Algorythmen ständig die Position wechseln (immer dahin wo es am lautesten ist) nicht zufällig oder mit Absicht von Kiddies angegrabscht werden? Andernfalls hätte man sie klar (z.B. auf der Bühne oder der Cove) halten müssen, wo Kiddies nicht so einfach dran kommen und ein Mann oder Frau von der Sicherheit ein Machtwort sprechen kann. Mangle, das perfekte Beispiel: Es hat sich niemand darum geschert, das die Kiddies (laut der aufgetischten Story) sie auseinander gerissen haben. Noch gab es irgendwelche Versuche es zu unterbinden, nachdem es mehrfach passiert war. Man hat sie einfach als Puzzle liegen gelassen, als es den Angestellten zuviel wurde ^^" Ihr Unglück wurde sogar für PR Zwecke verwendet (Poster, Kinderbilder). Anderes Beispiel Foxy: Foxy sollte ursprünglich (steht zumindest meines Wissens nach im Wiki, wo das Ingame erwähnt wird, weiß ich gerade garnicht, ist schon spät xD) die Cove verlassen und die Kinder "an der Hand nehmen" und durchs Lokal laufen. Irgendwas drastisches MUSS passiert sein, das die "Dont-Touch" Regel eingeführt wurde: Die Schnappschloss Animatronics fallen, meiner Meinung (s.o.) schon raus. Bliebe nur noch der besagte Biss. Komisches Anstarren von Erwachsenen wäre zu wenig. Und bedenkt man, dass die Teile (so unrealistisch es auch sein mag) in der Lage sind, einen Erwachsenen in ein Kostüm zu stopfen, gegen seinen Willen (im übrigen Analog zu Purple Guys Schicksal nur mal angemerkt ^^) müssen die einiges aushalten können bzw. für "sowas" (wie begrapschen, bespringen, kuscheln xD (ich denke da gerade an unseren Spring-Freddy)) vorgesehen gewesen sein.